The Foalympians
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Based on George O'Connor's "The Olympians" and various Greek myths. In this alternate universe, the Mane Six become guardians of Equestria and create a council of 14 to protect the nation.
1. The Children of Harmony

_A long time ago, Equestria prospered under the rule of three princesses. Two were alicorn sisters who served as the protectors of Equestria. Celestia, the eldest, raised the sun while Luna, the younger, brought forth the moon. The third, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ruled the Crystal Empire and spread love and joy across Equestria. Then, without warning, a menacing centaur named Tirek appeared. He stole the alicorns' powers and locked the princesses away in Tartarus. He ruled the land with an iron fist and made his throne on the Smokey Mountains._

 _It had been like this for almost a decade and the ponies were starting to lose hope. Then one fateful day, a wise zebra had spoken a prophecy about Tirek's defeat. Word spread amongst the ponies about children of harmony being able to put an end to his rule. When the prophecy had reached Tirek's ears, he was alarmed by this. He inquired his council about how to find the children of harmony. They foretold that each child would be born separately and that it would have powerful magic regardless of their race._

 _When a pale, light grayish gold Pegasus named Fluttershy was born, she emitted a soft pink glow. Tirek was alerted to this and took the child. He did not want to waste such powerful magic just by finishing her off, so he swallowed her whole, hoping to absorb the magic prophesied to be used against him. The same happened to four more fillies born with the same kind of magic. Months after Fluttershy was swallowed alive, Rarity was born and glowed a regal purple. Applejack came into the world after Rarity. The light brilliant gamboge Earth pony shined a bright orange._

 _Rainbow Dash was next, being surrounded by a red glow. On the Pie rock farm, Pinkie Pie was born. When she glowed a light blue aura, Tirek immediately swallowed her. None of the five fillies that possessed the magic of harmony were spared of the centaur's belly. But there would be one that would escape his grasp…_

In Canterlot, Night Light and Twilight Velvet were expecting their second child. Their young son Shining Armor was excited, but the parents were worried. What if their foal had harmony magic? Then Tirek would swallow it alive. They didn't want this fate to befall their baby, so Velvet, heavily pregnant, went out into the garden and wept.

Just then, she put her head to the ground and heard a voice saying, _"There is a way to help your child."_

Velvet was surprised by the voice, but the promise of helping her child was just too good to pass up. She pressed her ear against the ground to hear more.

Another voice told her, _"Your child will be a pony blessed with the most powerful kind of harmony magic."_

A third voice told Velvet, _"But you must do as we say if you want it to be safe…"_

Shortly afterwards, Twilight Velvet gave birth and Tirek sensed powerful magic in the swaddled foal. As with the other five fillies, he swallowed this one whole. But the parents of the foal did not grieve their loss, for instead of giving him their child, they gave him an enchanted hologram of the filly. Before Tirek even came to Canterlot to swallow the child, the filly's parents had sent her away to the zebras to be raised by them. The only way one could get to the savannah the zebras inhabited would be through the Everfree Forest. Given its location, the filly would be safe from Tirek at all costs. The filly eventually grew into a skilled practitioner of magic and her abilities rivaled even that of the most powerful zebras.

Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

Spike and two male zebras were wading in a waterhole and having fun. The zebras then got out of the water and one said to Spike, "Come on, Spike! We want to see Twilight!"

Spike chuckled, "Guys, you know she can't leave the hut. It's too dangerous for her to be-" Just then, he got pulled underwater.

The zebras gasped, "Spike! Bro, where are you?!"

Suddenly, water burst from the pond and Twilight and Spike landed on shore. Twilight smirked, "How's _that_ for a neat trick?"

Spike sputtered and coughed, "Twilight! What are you *cough* doing out of the hut?!"

She answered, "I was bored. I've read all of the books in the hut many times. I want to do something productive."

One of the zebras asked playfully, "Like playing 'Run from the Horn'?"

Twilight smirked, "Now there's a great idea." She shouted playfully as she began to chase them, "Run away!"

Spike watched contently as Twilight chased the zebras and the two boys were laughing gleefully.

That night, Twilight and Spike lounged near the waterhole as they looked up at the moon.

Spike told her while imagining holding the moon between his fingers, "When I was young, I looked out into the night sky. I used to think that I could just reach up and take hold of the moon."

Twilight chuckled, "The moon would never fit in your claw, Spike. I've studied astronomy. The moon is too big for you."

"I don't know. I can grow pretty big. Twilight…Now that you've left the hut…what are you going to do?" When Twilight didn't answer, Spike asked again, "Twilight?"

Twilight told him, "It was very lonely, growing up in the hut…No one to talk to but the zebras and you, of course. But I did have a lot of books, so that helped bide the time. That's how I found out about Tirek's reign and what happened to the princesses who once ruled the land. One night, I put my ear to the ground and heard voices. I couldn't believe I was hearing the princesses!

"They told me things, Spike. Things about what happened in the last few decades. They told me about the five ponies with harmony magic, and how they still lived in the belly of Tirek. And of how I must free them. When I told Zecora all of this, she created a potion for me. 'Feed this to Tirek, my little pony,' she said, 'and the five ponies will be set free.'

"Of course, she didn't tell me exactly how I'm supposed to get the potion to Tirek. He's the overlord of Equestria. Even with everything I can do, if I confront him, I'll join the other ponies in his stomach."

Spike suggested, "I'll give it to him."

"What?"

"Tirek might think I'm just a puny dragon. As far as he knows, he'll have nothing to fear from me. I'll feed him the potion and he'll cough up the five ponies. Then you all get together, overthrow Tirek, and boom! You save Equestria."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well, it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

Twilight thought about it, and then a determined smile spread across her face. She said, "Yes, Spike. It might just work."

High atop the Smokey Mountains, Tirek sat on his earthen throne in indifference while ponies and other species came from all around to present him gifts. Spike and a cloaked mare were waiting in line since early in the morning. When it was almost noon, the two of them were two or three beings close to the pile that had amassed at Tirek's hooves.

Spike breathed in awe of the sight, "So much treasure…and he'll devour it all. What is he? Part goat?"

The cloaked mare shushed him, "Shh! Spike, you don't want to offend him."

"Sorry, Twi- I mean, Golden Thread. I think you can really get away with this disguise."

She hissed, "Yes, but not if you blurt out my real identity!"

"Okay, I think we're up."

The baby dragon and the cloaked Twilight stepped towards the pile and faced up at Tirek. Spike, now fraught with anxiety and fear, regretted even coming to the Smokey Mountains in the first place.

Tirek rumbled, "And who may you strangers be?"

Spike stuttered, "Um…I am Spike…the Dragon…and I've come to offer you a gift, oh mighty overlord."

The centaur said, "I sense powerful magic in the mare with you. I surely would've drained her magic long ago." He then roared, "Show me your true identity, mare!"

The pony complied, "As you wish." When she took off the cloak, Twilight showed her true appearance.

Tirek shouted in shock, "You?! You escaped?!" He then grabbed Twilight and continued, "I do not know how you escaped the fate of the other five, but you will join them now!"

When he swallowed her, Twilight pulled out the potion and let it fall with her.

Tirek proclaimed, "Look upon me, peons! Look upon me, denizens of Equestria! Witness the fate of those who oppose me! I am Lord Tirek, and my reign shall be eternal! It is only at my whim that you st-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he started to gag. Within moments, he heaved up the hologram of baby Twilight. When the hologram faded, it turned out to be a bag of flour swaddled in a blanket.

Tirek gagged, "W-what is…KKKK! H-happening…?"

Just then, he retched up a rose-colored streak of light. Zecora's potion had worked. Twilight rocketed across the sky. When the blinding light died off, Twilight opened her eyes and saw she was still flying through the air. She was surprised to see an unconscious pink mare with a long, straight brilliant raspberry mane in her arms. Twilight also felt something brush against her back and looked behind her. She was surprised to see wings, newly sprouted from her back!

Twilight didn't have long to take it all in because she saw that she and the pink pony were heading towards a hill! Twilight concentrated on her wings and successfully got them to flap. She managed to evade the hill, but she then lost control and crash-landed on the ground. She was unharmed, thankfully, but she wondered if the pink pony was all right. She merely nudged the pony and suddenly, the latter's eyes flew open. Twilight stepped back in surprise as the pony's eyes looked all around before resting on the alicorn.

The pink pony started, "Oh…my…GOSH!" The pony jumped up and her hair poofed up as she said that last word. She began talking excitedly as she zipped around Twilight, "It's you, the pony I've been dreaming about! You came to the rescue, and now here you are and where are the rest of the- *gasps dramatically* Ohmigosh! You haven't rescued them yet!

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

Twilight answered, "It's…Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

Pinkie shook her hoof violently as she said, "Nice to meet ya, Twilight! What's it like being an alicorn? Do you fly around a lot? Ooh! Ooh! Do you like cake?"

Twilight said, "I'm sure we'll talk about all of that later. Right now, we got to get to the Smokey Mountains."

"Okie-dokie."

One by one, reversing the order in which they had been swallowed, Tirek disgorged the rest of the ponies. Loyal Rainbow Dash landed in the clouds. Honest Applejack awoke in a bushel of apples. Generous Rarity crawled from a trove of gems. And kind Fluttershy, the last released, had so long lain in the stomach of Tirek that her ability to fly was almost completely drained. Unable to even spread her wings, she walked from the still mouth of the centaur.

All six ponies and Spike walked towards Tirek, who had fallen to the ground from the nausea fit. Tirek glared at them with menacing eyes and rumbled, "Do not think what you have done…will go unpunished…Already my strength returns…Prophecy or not, I will…not be beaten by brats like you…In time, I will destroy you…"

Twilight said, "You have ruled for too long, Tirek. We will take back Equestria and restore peace and harmony. Any who stand with us stand against you. Goodbye."

With that, Twilight teleported the ponies and Spike away from the Smokey Mountains.


	2. Finding Their Way

The ponies and Spike decided that the safest place to hide would be the abandoned castle that Celestia and Luna had once inhabited before moving to Canterlot. It lied desolate and in disrepair after all those years. Tirek's attack on the sisters' former home made it uninhabitable, but it proved to be a safe hideout for those rebelling against the centaur. What made it even more suitable was that it was situated in the Everfree Forest, so the zebras could give them the necessities when needed.

When the ponies' families heard about the liberation of their daughters, most dared to go to the Everfree Forest to see their lost girls again. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's families couldn't risk coming to the castle in fear of arousing suspicion. When the rest of the girls reunited with their families, some of them were surprised that they had little sisters!

Rarity was so glad to see her parents after all this time. Cookie Crumbles then said to Rarity, "That reminds me. Would you like to see your little sister?"

Rarity was astonished at this and she breathed, "A sister? I have a sister?"

Sweetie Belle walked up, saying, "Yep! I'm Sweetie Belle." She then peered at Rarity's side and exclaimed, "Wow! You're a blank flank, too!"

Rarity chuckled nervously, "Why, yes. I haven't got my cutie mark yet. I was inside Tirek all this time." The same could be said about the other four ponies trapped inside Tirek. They hadn't found their cutie marks yet.

"Well, maybe you can cutie mark crusade with my friends and me. We're trying to find our cutie marks, too."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Applejack, in the meantime, was reuniting with her brother, granny, and little sister. She remarked, "Lands sake! I have a family! Say, where's Ma and Pa?"

The trio of family members stood in somber silence and exchanged sad glances. Applejack took this as a bad sign.

Granny Smith finally spoke up, "Young'n, we need to sit down."

Meanwhile, Twilight's parents and brother reunited with her. Shining Armor chuckled, "Twily! It's so good to see you again." He then pulled on one of Twilight's wings and added, "And you're an alicorn."

Velvet said, "The princesses told me you would possess powerful magic, but I never knew that you'd become an alicorn!"

Twilight exclaimed, "You talked to the princesses, too?! What else did they tell you?"

"Well, other than that, they told me how to save you."

Shiny smiled as he wrapped his hoof around his little sister, "I knew you were special the moment you were born, Twily."

Twilight said, "I guess I am."

Pinkie Pie was so happy to see her family. When her parents told her all that happened on the rock farm, they admitted that they were perplexed that Pinkie was the only twin with harmony magic. She had a younger twin sister named Marble Pie. Thankfully, she was spared of Tirek's belly while Pinkie was not.

After the families had left, Pinkie noticed that Applejack was sitting alone on the platform where two thrones stood. The Earth pony was now wearing a Stetson hat. Pinkie thought it looked good on her. Pinkie went over and said, "That's a nice hat, Applejack. Where'd you get it?"

Applejack sighed and took off her hat, saying, "Granny Smith gave it to me. It used to belong to my pa. Unfortunately…both Ma and Pa are gone now. This is all I have left of them."

Pinkie sniffled as tears streamed down her face, "That's the saddest thing I ever heard."

Applejack put her hat back on and said, "Eeyup." She then walked away solemnly.

Pinkie's mane deflated a bit from looking at the poor sight. She wanted to help Applejack, but what could she do? It wasn't like she could throw her a party or anything…

It then struck Pinkie. Like the four other ponies that were trapped, she had been dreaming a life in the outside world. Pinkie dreamed about throwing parties and making ponies smile. Maybe she could do the same for Applejack.

"Where in tarnation are you taking me?" a blindfolded Applejack asked as she was led by Rarity and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash said as she flew ahead, "Well, if we said anything, it wouldn't a surprise anymore, would it?"

Twilight smiled, "And besides, we think you're going to love it."

When the girls stopped, Rarity said as she took off Applejack's blindfold, "Here we are, darling!"

Applejack stood there with a gaped expression as she saw decorations, streamers, and confetti lining the formerly-unused ballroom. She breathed, "Who…Who did this?"

Pinkie then appeared suddenly and said, "I did, silly! I made this party just for you!"

"For me? But why?"

"You were feeling sad, so I decided to cheer you up. Feeling happy yet?"

A smile then spread across AJ's face as she said, "Am I ever! I'm happier than a rabbit in a carrot patch!"

Pinkie hugged her and said, "I'm so happy to hear that!"

Applejack and the others soon noticed a flash. Rarity gasped in surprise, "Oh, my!"

Fluttershy said in awe, "Oh, wow…"

Applejack then gestured to Pinkie, "Uh, Pinkie…" She smirked as she pointed to behind Pinkie, "I think there's somethin' you should see."

Pinkie looked behind her and to her delight, she saw three balloons on her flank! She jumped up and down, shouting gleefully, "I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark! Whoo-hoo!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have a cute-ceaneara!"

Pinkie suddenly stopped in her tracks and said, "Wait! We can't have it now! This is Applejack's party! We should celebrate her and _then_ me."

AJ blushed, "Aw, shucks, Pinkie. That's a mighty nice thing to say."

Weeks had passed since the Mane Six came to the abandoned castle. Tirek made good on his word that their revolt wouldn't go unpunished. He rounded up gargoyles and nightmarish creatures from distant lands to aid him in his fight against the rebels. Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash persuaded ponies to their cause and led their armies into battle. Twilight feared for the lives of the brave soldiers, including her brother. She didn't want the conflict to continue needlessly, so she spent her days scouring the books for anything that might help defeat Tirek. She also practiced her magic if a second encounter with Tirek was unavoidable.

Pinkie wasn't the only one who got her cutie mark. Shortly after Applejack came back to Sweet Apple Acres, she joined her family in harvesting apples and various foods and sending them as supplies for the troops. She knew she belonged on the Apple farm, so she got three apples for her cutie mark. The rest of the Mane Six were a bit jealous of the lucky Earth mares, but they were too occupied with the war – either hiding or fighting – to even think about cutie marks. In fact, Pinkie could care less about her cutie mark.

She saw that the conflict with Tirek was stressful on her friends and the ponies in the nearby town of Ponyville. She hated seeing them as grumpy-pusses, so she suggested to Twilight that a party should be held at Town Hall to boost the ponies' spirits. Twilight saw this as a great opportunity to raise the ponies' morale and make them forget about the war for a while. She only hoped that Tirek and his minions wouldn't crash the party.

She felt refreshed supervising something that wasn't war-related. She assigned the Apple family to refreshments, Pinkie to decorations and cake, and Muffins to invitations. Rarity took it upon herself to create fabulous dresses for her and her friends. Since she had been dreaming of making dresses, she took inspiration from several magazines to create the right look for her friends. She had practiced sewing, knitting, and stitching until tonight. She knew then that her skills would be put to the test now.

Rarity carefully stitched together her friends' dresses according to each pony's personality. When she was done, she was satisfied with the end result…mostly.

The unicorn rubbed her chin as she contemplated, "Hmmm…Something's missing."

Sweetie Belle then entered the room and asked, "Hey, Rarity. What are you doing in here?"

Rarity turned to her sister and said, "Hello, Sweetie Belle. I was just looking at the dresses, and well…they seem plain, don't you think?"

Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she saw the dresses. She exclaimed, "Wow! You made all of this?!"

Her sister smiled in flattery, "Yes. I daresay my work is rather good. But still…there's something missing."

SB squinted her eyes as she inspected a dress, and then she cried, "The sparklies!"

Rarity asked in confusion, "Er…The sparklies?"

"Yeah!" The filly then went over to Rarity's work table and grabbed a magazine. She pointed to a picture of a sparkly dress as she said, "They're what make the dress so shiny!"

Rarity clarified, "I believe they're called sequins, Sweetie Belle." She looked back to the dresses and said, "But sequins wouldn't look fashionable on dresses like these." She then got an idea. "Unless I used the next best thing."

"What?"

"Gems! They're extravagant, elegant, and they shout 'Gaze upon me! I am beautiful!'"

Just then, Rarity's horn glowed light cornflower blue. Suddenly, she was being pulled out of the room.

Sweetie Belle shouted as she ran after her, "Rarity, what's going on?!"

Rarity shrieked, "I don't know! Unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason!"

Sweetie gasped in realization, "Then it must be taking you to the gems!"

"You might be right, Sweetie Belle! If that is the case, it could be a long and arduous journey! Stay here with Twilight and the others!"

The filly shook her head, "Nuh-uh! I'm coming with you!" She then jumped on Rarity's tail and held on.

Rarity sighed, sensing the futility in dissuading her younger sister.

Rarity's enchanted horn took them a long distance away. Rarity got tired of hearing Sweetie Belle say "Are we there yet?" constantly. Eventually, SB got tired of saying it, so both girls just flew over hills and plains.

When they got to a rocky plain, Sweetie asked in a bored tone, "How much farther, Rarity?"

Rarity answered in the same tone as Sweetie's, "I'm not enjoying this as much as you are, Sweetie Belle."

Suddenly, Rarity bumped into something hard. As she was regaining her senses, her little sister said, "Rarity, look! It's…"

When Rarity looked up, she saw that it was a giant boulder. She spouted off, "A rock?! That's where the gems are?!"

Sweetie Belle scolded Rarity's horn, "What is your problem, horn?! We followed you all the way out here for a rock?!" She then kicked the boulder and said, "Dumb rock!"

 _KA-BOOM!_

Both sisters gave a yelp as Sweetie Belle jumped onto Rarity. They looked up in the sky and saw a wave of rainbow light sweep through the atmosphere. The boulder then started to crumble and split in half. The sisters gasped in amazement as they saw the gems lining the inside of the halves.

Rarity breathed, "Oh…It. Is. Too. Glorious!"

Sweetie said, "What are we waiting for, Rarity? Let's get these back to the castle!"

Sweetie Belle, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were waiting outside the room to wait for Rarity to finish the dresses. Just then, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked up to them.

RD waved, "Hey, all! What's happening?"

When the girls turned their heads to see the Pegasi, they were surprised by what they saw on their flanks.

Pinkie Pie cried, "Ohmigosh! You have your cutie marks!"

Rainbow Dash struck an awesome pose and said, "Yeah, you'll never guess how I got my cutie mark. But I think Fluttershy should tell you about hers."

Flutters blushed and stuttered, "Oh. Uh…I was just…with Liana in...the Everfree Forest…Suddenly, there was an explosion and a rainbow. The animals got scared, so I comforted them. And…that's how I got my cutie mark."

Rainbow said, "You'll never believe this, but it was my Sonic Rainboom she saw!"

The rest of the girls gasped in shock. Twilight pointed out, "A Sonic Rainboom?! But I thought it was just a legend!"

Sweetie Belle said, "Wait a minute! I bet Rarity and I saw it, too!"

Rainbow smiled, "Was it great? Tell me it was great. Okay, I'll tell you how I pulled it off. I was on the battlefield. Pegasi in the sky, Earth ponies and Unicorns on the ground! We were charging towards Arimaspi, thief of the Idol of Boreas!

"He knocked down every last Pegasi, but I dodged his every blow! I was zipping left and right and left and right! I wasn't stopping! Soon, I was so fast that I began taunting him and flying circles around him! Then, in one quick moment, Arimaspi threw Soarin' into the air! I flew up to Soarin' as fast as I could! I caught him in my arms, but when I did, the Sonic Rainboom happened!

"Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mares' tale, but today, the day I discovered speed, I proved that the legends were true! I made the impossible happen!"

Sweetie breathed, "Wow…"

Just then, Rarity opened the door and said, "I couldn't help but overhear your story. You must've been incredible, Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy said, "Not as incredible as her Rainboom was in helping me get my cutie mark."

The white unicorn smiled, "Funny you should mention that."

When she walked out the door, the ponies' mouths flew open. Rarity now had three diamonds decorating her flank. She asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Rainbow Dash said, "That. Is. Awesome!"

Pinkie jumped up and down, cheering, "Yay! Now we all have our cutie marks! Cute-ceaneara for everyone!"

Sweetie then hung her head and said sorrowfully, "Yeah. Everyone but me."

Applejack wrapped her hoof around the filly and comforted, "Aw, shucks, Sweetie Belle. Ya'll get your cutie mark someday. Ya know, I think your cutie mark will be extra-special."

Pinkie chimed, "Maybe super-duper special!"

Sweetie smiled, "I hope you're right."

 ** _Author's Note: For clarification, Muffins is known by the fandom as Derpy Hooves. As for Liana, she is a zebra who is one with nature. That's why I took her name from creeping vines found in the rainforest._**


	3. A New Rainbow

_The war against Tirek raged on for months. Lands that had served as battlefields had been reduced to scorched earth. The environment wasn't the only casualty in the conflict. Hundreds of ponies and the brave creatures that had sided with them suffered crippling injuries and still many barely returned from their battles alive. The rebels' strength was running low and they were running out of time. They needed something to turn the tide in their favor – and fast. Otherwise, Equestria would be lost forever…_

Twilight had taken Spike with her on a secret trip to Canterlot. After searching through every book in the Castle of the Two Sisters and every book various rebels had sent to her, she still found nothing. In an act of desperation, she decided to fly all the way to Canterlot. She knew it was risky, but if it meant finding a way to defeat Tirek, then she'd do it…for the good of all Equestria.

Under the cover of night, Twilight flew to the capital of Equestria. She had to be careful because Canterlot was not out of Tirek's grasp. Gargoyle guards had been posted all around the castle and some acted as night sentries on the streets.

As soon as she landed in an alley, Twilight whispered to Spike, "Okay, Spike. Pull out the cloak."

She had carried a bag on her back, and Spike reached into it. He pulled out a black cloak. Twilight put it on and covered Spike before hurrying out into the streets. They hid from the gargoyles' sight and hastened away before the sentries could see them.

Spike soon noticed that he and Twilight were getting farther and farther away from the castle. He pointed out, "Uh, Twilight? The castle is that way."

She whispered, "I know, Spike, but we need guidance."

After evading the last sentry, they rushed to a house. Twilight knocked on the door and whispered, "Somnambula."

"Somnambula" was a code word used by the rebels to request entry into a hideaway or a fellow rebel's home. Night Light opened the door and quickly ushered her and Spike inside.

After he closed the door, he embraced his daughter and said, "Oh, Twilight! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Twilight Velvet came trotting down the stairs and said, "We were very worried about you!"

Twilight hugged both of her parents and said, "I'm glad you guys are safe, too. How are you holding up?"

A voice surprised her, saying, "It's not easy."

Twilight turned to see her brother, all bandaged and limping from the most recent battle he had been in. She gasped, "Big brother! What happened?"

Shining Armor sighed, "It was a harsh battle with the Sphinx. We thought that we had won…until Tirek showed up. We exhausted him, but he exhausted us just the same."

Night Light said, "Neither side is winning this war."

Twilight nodded solemnly, "I know. That's why I came here to Canterlot. I need to find something that could tell me how to defeat Tirek."

Velvet told her, "The princesses spoke to me again. They said they knew of a book that could give you what you need. It's in the Astronomy Tower."

Shining said, "No doubt it's guarded by gargoyles."

Twilight contemplated on this until an idea crossed her mind. She said with a determined smile crossing her face, "And I think I've got just the perfect plan."

Two gargoyle guards stood by the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. That would've complicated things…if Twilight chose to go that route. A brilliant raspberry flash near the bushes caught the guards' eyes. When the guards went to investigate, Twilight and Spike – who were hiding in another bush – teleported to the balcony. Luckily, the double doors were unlocked, and the alicorn and dragon quickly slipped inside.

Twilight muttered as she used her magic to look through the books, "No...No…No…No…No…No…" She groaned and turned to Spike, asking, "Have you found anything yet, Spike?"

Spike asked, "Just what are we looking for again?"

"I don't know! Something about prophecies, spells, magic charms, anything!"

"Wow. You're _really_ becoming desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm that desperate, okay?! It's not easy being the only alicorn in Equestria when three other princesses are locked up in Tartarus! People look up to you when you have wings _and_ a horn! I didn't ask to become the leader of a resistance when I freed my friends." By then, sadness filled Twilight's heart as she dismally sighed, "The fate of Equestria is now on my shoulders. I have to save it…from Tirek. But I don't know how."

Spike put his claw on her shoulder and said, "You know…you don't have to save Equestria. Not alone. You have your friends. You have your comrades. It's like you told Tirek: anyone who stands with you stands against him. I mean, sure, he's got an army of terrifying creatures bigger than us, but our numbers are bigger than his. That's because we all have something he doesn't: friendship."

The word "friendship" sparked something in Twilight's brain. She exclaimed, "Of course! How could I have not seen it sooner?! Spike, do you remember the prophecy that spoke of the children of harmony? It wouldn't have been written in any book because it threatened Tirek. But what if the key to stopping him had something to do with harmony and my friends? There's an old legend involving six gems that each represented an element of friendship. They were-"

"The Elements of Harmony!"

Twilight turned to see Spike holding a red book in his claw. She gasped in delight, " _The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide_! How did you find it?"

Spike shrugged, "It was under 'E'."

Twilight then opened the book and read aloud, "'There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters.'" She lowered the book with a flabbergasted expression.

Spike rubbed his head in awkwardness and said, "Well, I guess we should start looking there."

When Twilight and Spike returned to the ruined castle, they were about to enter until they saw a flash of light in the gorge.

Spike asked, "What is that?"

Twilight said, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

She and Spike flew down to the gorge and entered the cave from which the light was shining. Their eyes widened and they let out gasps of shock when they saw a crystal tree with six gems, five on the tip of five branches and a star-shaped gem in the center of the tree.

Spike breathed, "It's so pretty…"

Twilight noticed three cutie marks on the tree. She knew that the sun and the moon had to be Celestia's and Luna's, but the star in the center reminded her of…

"My cutie mark."

Spike soon noticed this and agreed, "Whoa. You're right, Twilight. I guess the Elements of Harmony are tied to you and your friends."

She nodded and then gestured to the gems on the branches and star, "Those must be the Elements up there."

"Great! We'll just grab them and use them to blast Tirek to nowhere!"

A voice then echoed out, _"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that."_

A bright light then flooded the cave. When Twilight and Spike opened their eyes again, they were astounded to see the crystal tree emit a hologram of the three alicorn princesses!

Spike cried, "Princess Celestia! And Luna!"

Twilight added, "And Cadance!"

When Twilight and Spike bowed down before the holograms, Celestia said warmly, _"There's no need for that."_

Spike soon noticed something as he rose and remarked, "Whoa. You're without your cutie marks."

Luna nodded solemnly, _"Tirek drained us of our powers when he invaded. We are now trapped in Tartarus until he is defeated."_

Twilight asked, "But how do we stop him?"

Celestia answered, _"The Elements of Harmony are tied to the Tree of Harmony. We had used them only once before the tree could no longer control the Everfree Forest."_

Luna continued, _"We returned the Elements to the tree so its magic could continue to flourish."_

Cadance said, _"There is another way, however."_

Luna said, _"The Elements represent qualities of friendship. You and the children of harmony are tied to them."_

Celestia said, _"And you, Twilight, represent the spirit of the most powerful Element: magic. You became an alicorn because you saved the other ponies trapped inside Tirek. That is the power of friendship."_

Twilight asked, "So my friends and I were meant to have a bond even though we didn't know each other?"

Luna nodded, _"Indeed."_

Cadance said, _"Though you can't remove the Elements, you can use their magic and the magic of your friendship to stop Tirek."_

Celestia said, _"Activate the heart of the tree and you will receive what you need."_

Cadance said, _"We believe in you, Twilight."_

Another flash followed and Twilight and Spike found that the holograms were gone.

Spike breathed, "Whoa…Did that just happen?"

Twilight soon snapped out of her dazed state and began to think. She muttered, "Activate the heart…" She looked up at the star and realized that the rose-colored gem was right in the center like a heart. She said, "I know what I have to do."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Just then, a beam of multi-colored light appeared from her horn and wound its way to the Element of Magic. Soon, the gem began glowing, and magic from the other Elements snaked towards the star-shaped gem. Another stream of magic then trailed down from the bottom of the Element of Magic. It lit up the sun and the moon marks as it touched them. When it finally reached the roots of the tree, a pinkish plant arose from where the stream of magic stopped. Twilight went up to touch it, and to her surprise, its petals unfolded to reveal a blue chest with six keyholes.

Spike gazed at it and asked, "What do you think it means, Twilight?"

Twilight said, "Six locks, six keys…Spike, there are six Elements of Harmony and Children of Harmony. I bet it's all connected. But where to find the keys?"

Twilight told the other five ponies about everything that happened from her trip to Canterlot to the encounter in the cave. She then led them down the gorge and showed them the chest.

Rainbow Dash said, "That's it? _That's_ how we're going to beat Tirek?"

Twilight said, "There has to be something important inside this chest. There are six locks, six Elements, and six of us. There must be a connection."

Rarity asked, "How could we be possibly tied to the Elements of Harmony?"

Twilight thought for a moment until she realized something. She said, "I read about the Elements of Harmony while I was in Canterlot. Each element represents a quality of friendship. Applejack, you represent the element of honesty because you always tell the truth. Rainbow Dash, you have always remained loyal to your friends and cause. Rarity, your sense of fabulousness is only matched by your generous heart. Fluttershy, your kindness has helped those when they needed it most. And Pinkie Pie, you represent laughter because you like to make others laugh.

"I may represent magic, but it is a different kind of magic: the magic of friendship. We are the children of harmony because of our predestined friendship. And it is our friendship that will save Equestria."

Rainbow Dash said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find those keys!"

Fluttershy timidly asked, "But, um…how are we going to do that?"

Twilight said, "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Rainbow shot off, "But we don't have _time_ to wait! Almost all of Equestria is destroyed because of Tirek. It won't last for much longer unless we do something!"

Applejack said, "Twilight's right, Dash. We don't even know what our keys look like. The best thing to do is see what happens."

Rainbow grumbled, "Yeah, what happens to Equestria as it crumbles under Tirek's hooves."

Over the next few weeks, the rebels continued to fight Tirek and his monstrous army. Their morale was depleted, but not entirely lost. Rainbow Dash was with her comrades to the end. For that, she was given a medal by Spitfire. Meanwhile, Fluttershy helped the Breezies make their perilous journey to their homeland. She was given a flower as a sign of their gratitude.

While Applejack was giving out supplies to needy ponies, they asked her about the war and whether it was ending soon. She sighed and honestly told them that the outcome was uncertain and both sides were at a stalemate. Even though the ponies were disheartened a bit, a stallion named Silver Shill gave Applejack a coin as a tip for all the work she had done to feed less fortunate ponies. When a downtrodden stallion came to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie cheered him up. When his spirits were lifted, Cheese Sandwich told her that she inspired him to make ponies happy in the first place. As a thank-you for reminding him who he was, he gave her Boneless, his rubber chicken.

Rarity took a pony named Coco Pommel as her apprentice. When Coco was ready to go out on her own, Rarity gave her some shiny fabric she created. Inspired by the unicorn's generosity, Coco gave her a spool of rainbow-colored string. Twilight herself engaged in one battle. However, it was a battle with Tirek. Both opponents were exhausted of their strength and so decided to retreat.

When Twilight returned to the Castle of the Two Sisters, her friends saw that she was bruised and weakened. Even after she got some rest and healed considerably, her spirit was diminished from the battle. She went out into the courtyard and laid her head against the ground as her mother did many years ago.

She thought despairingly, _What if I never defeat Tirek?_ _Equestria will be lost._

Suddenly, she heard Celestia's voice in the ground say, _Don't give up, young Twilight._

The mulberry alicorn was taken by surprise at the sound of the voice. She put her ear to the ground to listen more intently.

Luna's voice said, _Your friends have already obtained their keys in the forms of ordinary objects._

Cadance's voice said, _But don't tell them about it yet. If Tirek and his minions find out about the keys before you find yours, they're likely to get stolen._

Twilight asked, "But how do I find my key?"

Celestia's voice told her, _It's in Tartarus with us. Once you free us, we will help you find your key._

Luna's voice said, _Bring Spike with you. It will indeed be a daunting task._

Cadance's voice said to Twilight, _Be careful, Twilight._

Twilight's friends were terrified when she told them she was going to Tartarus. Spike, being the ever-faithful dragon he was, agreed to join her on her quest. It wasn't easy saying good-bye to her friends. Nopony knew for sure if Twilight and Spike would ever return in one piece. After a tearful farewell, Twilight and her trusty assistant set out for the gates of Tartarus.

Just a couple of hours before the sun rose, the two of them landed in front of an ominous cave. Spike shivered, "A-are you s-s-sure we should g-g-go in there?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, Spike. The princesses told me that my key was in Tartarus. I have to free them so they would help me find it."

Spike said, "Wait. If you're going to free the princesses, then there's no need for the key, right?"

"Spike, Tirek stole their powers. Even if I did free them, they would still be without magic. Finding my key is essential."

"But what will happen if we defeat Tirek?"

The alicorn sighed, "I don't know, Spike. I don't know."

Twilight and Spike entered the cave with great trepidation. It was dark in there, so the alicorn had to activate her horn to light the way. There was nothing but jagged rocks everywhere.

When Spike saw a set of bars up ahead, he pointed to it and cried out, "Look! Those must be the gates!"

Suddenly, a three-headed dog jumped in front of them and growled ferociously. Both the alicorn and dragon gave a shriek at the sight of Cerberus. Luckily, Twilight read all there was about Tartarus, so she pulled a bone out of her pack and waved it in front of the guard dog.

She singsonged, "Here, Cerberus. You want the bone?" When the dog's three heads nodded happily while panting, Twilight threw the bone and said, "Then go get it!"

When Cerberus ran off to get the bone, Twilight quickly used her magic on the lock and opened the gates. She then ran inside with Spike on her back and left the gates open a bit.

Spike remarked, "That was clever, Twilight!"

Twilight said, "Yes, and lucky."

Tartarus was full of lava pits and pointy stalactites and stalagmites. The prisoners were held in blue platforms carved into high mountains of rock. Deep pits surrounded these "cells" and there was an air of despair hanging over Tartarus. But there was a spark of hope in Twilight's heart when she saw three alicorns in one of the platforms.

She said happily, "Spike, those must be the princesses! Come on!"

But before she could continue further, she heard growling and turned behind her to see a massive figure swooping down towards her and Spike! She ducked, but Spike got grabbed by the giant beast.

Twilight cried, "Spike!"

The beast landed on the ground and its yellow eyes pierced Twilight's soul. She knew what it was: a gargoyle. The monster growled, "You have made a foolish mistake coming down here, little pony. What sort of business could you possibly have here?"

Twilight mustered every bit of her courage and said bravely, "I have come to free the princesses and find the key to stopping Tirek."

"You were very clever to lure Cerberus from his post, but since you have entered Tartarus, you must pay a price. If you are determined to free the princesses, then the young dragon must stay here. But if you are willing to give up your magic and your freedom, then I will let him go. Which will it be: his freedom or yours?"

Spike grunted in the gargoyle's grip, "Don't give yourself up, Twilight! Equestria needs you! I'm not worth the whole country!"

Twilight said, "But you are, Spike. You are." She sighed and told the gargoyle, "All right. I will give you my magic…in exchange for my friend."

The gargoyle then set Spike down and surprisingly, he kneeled before them. The beast said, "Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle. You have passed the test."

Spike said in confusion, "'Test'?"

Twilight asked, "How did you know who I was?"

The gargoyle stood up and answered, "I am Scorpan, warden of Tartarus. My brother Tirek sent me here so I would make sure the princesses didn't escape. He recently told me that you might come here to free the alicorns and he ordered me to stop you. But I do not have the heart to do so. For too long, my brother has ruled a land that was not his. Equestria deserves to be ruled by ponies as righteous and compassionate as you. You must set things right, Twilight Sparkle, and I will help you."

He took a triangular, golden amulet from his neck and continued, "This is a sign of true friendship, for which you were willing to sacrifice yourself. Never had I seen more compassion towards a friend than yours. For that, I am honored to give you this amulet."

When he put the amulet around Twilight's neck, she smiled, "Thank you, kind Scorpan. Your deed will not go unrewarded."

Scorpan then said, "I only need one request. When my brother is defeated, please spare his life. Even though he is cruel and power-hungry, I care for him very much. Please find a suitable punishment that will not put him through much pain."

Twilight nodded, "I will do what I can."

When Twilight and Spike emerged from the cave leading to Tartarus, the dawn was breaking through. She took this as a sign that a new change was just over the horizon. When the two of them returned to the Castle of the Two Sisters, their friends rejoiced. Twilight told them what happened in Tartarus and how Scorpan gave her his amulet when she passed the test.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "That is so amazing!"

Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the amulet, "So I'm guessing the amulet's your key, right?"

Twilight said, "Yes, just as you all have yours."

The five ponies uttered in unison, "Huh?"

The alicorn explained, "When I was in the courtyard, the princesses told me your keys were in the form of ordinary objects. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but if you knew before I went to Tartarus, there was a chance they might've gotten stolen. Each key was given because you inspired ponies with your special trait. Think of when you encouraged somepony to be honest, generous, funny, kind, and loyal."

The ponies contemplated for a moment before Pinkie said, "Ooh! Ooh! Cheese Sandwich said that I made other ponies happy and inspired him to do the same. He also gave me Boneless before he left."

Rarity said, "Before Coco Pommel left to start her own business, I gave her my fabric and she gave me a spool of rainbow-colored string."

Rainbow Dash pointed out, "Well, I received a medal for my awesome fighting!" When the ponies gave her unconvinced looks, she clarified, "Okay, that and my loyalty to the cause."

Applejack asked, "How exactly are the things we got going to turn into actual keys?"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and a thunderous sound resounded through the castle. The ponies raced to the nearest window and saw Tirek on the far edge of the Everfree Forest. He declared in a loud voice, **_"Twilight Sparkle! You may have escaped Tartarus, but you will not escape my grasp! Surrender to me, Children of Harmony, and I will spare the lives of the innocent! If you do not, the consequences will be grim!"_**

Twilight took off the amulet and gave it to Spike, saying, "Spike, take this." She then told her friends, "All of you, find your keys and bring them to the Tree of Harmony. I'll deal with Tirek." When everyone protested, she quieted them, explaining, "I know it will be dangerous for me, but it will buy you time to get your keys to the chest. Now go!" Without another word, Twilight flew off.

Tirek bellowed, "All right, ponies! You had your chance! Now witness Equestria's destruct-"

A voice then said, "Looking for me?!"

Tirek looked straight ahead to see Twilight flying towards him. Her horn was angled towards him as it activated. Tirek smiled maliciously, "Finally, a rematch."

He fired his magic at Twilight and both rays exploded upon collision. The force of the blast drove Twilight back, but she quickly regained her flying. They fought for a while until Tirek mentioned, "You seem a bit flimsy since our last battle. What's going on?" When he stole a look at the castle, he saw the other five ponies and a dragon racing from the entrance. Tirek snarled, "Now I know…"

When Twilight knew the jig was up, she fought with more ferocity. She couldn't keep it up forever, and eventually her energy failed. It wasn't long before Tirek grabbed her.

He chuckled menacingly, "You have failed, Twilight Sparkle. Once your precious resistance sees that their leader has fallen, they will cower before me."

Before Twilight could do anything, Tirek opened his mouth and drained her of her magic. When he had completely drained her, he dropped her like a used toy. All of a sudden, streaks of rainbow flew around him.

A voice from the rainbow then said, "Hey, you big bully! Pick on somepony your own size!"

While Rainbow Dash distracted Tirek, Spike ran to Twilight's body and nudged her, saying, "Twilight! Twilight, get up!"

Twilight groaned awake and Spike gasped, shocked by her now-grayed eyes and blank flank. He said sadly, "Your cutie mark…"

The alicorn was sad that her cutie mark was now gone. However, she did not let it get to her and she told Spike, "We need to get to the chest. It's our only chance."

The alicorn and dragon then made a run for the gorge. When they reached the Tree of Harmony, four of the ponies were already there. Twilight's eyes regained their normal coloring as soon as she saw the chest and the six keys now in each keyhole.

 _THWACK!_

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHH!"_

Spike and the ponies all looked to see Rainbow Dash falling towards the cave. Pinkie pulled out a pony-sized butterfly net and said, "Don't worry, Dashie! I gotcha!"

The sheer force of Rainbow's impact with the net drove Pinkie backwards a few feet. Rainbow remarked when she regained her senses, "Wow…He _is_ a strong guy. Fleetfoot wasn't kidding."

The ground jolted and the ponies saw that Tirek was heading for the gorge. Twilight said, "Together! I think we have to do this together!"

In unison, the ponies turned the keys in the keyholes. The top of the chest opened and a streak of rainbow flew out towards the Element of Magic. The rose-colored gem glowed and emitted multicolored streams of magic towards the Elements on the branches. Each Element glowed in response to their corresponding light. All the Elements of Harmony suddenly shined and beams of light surrounded the Mane Six. In flashes of light, the ponies transformed into Rainbowfied versions of themselves.

The sphere of Rainbow Power rose from the gorge and hovered over Tirek. Wanting to absorb this kind of magic, Tirek shot a powerful ray at the sphere. But this was to no avail. He shouted to Twilight in disbelief, "How is this possible?! You have no magic!"

Twilight smiled in determination, "You're wrong, Tirek! You may have absorbed my alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!"

The Mane Six then shot rainbow rays of magic at Tirek and drained magic from him. He yelled in anguish as he shrunk and became a shriveled old centaur. He soon discovered he was locked in a cage on a platform in Tartarus. The sphere of Rainbow Power then rose into the air and sent the Mane Six across Equestria. They restored the powers of every race of ponies and brought back the plants in every swatch of land that had served as battlefields. Equestria was once again the prosperous nation it was before Tirek's reign.

The sphere then returned the Mane Six to the cave and went into the chest. The ground rumbled again as the Tree of Harmony glowed white. A streak of rainbow shot through the ground above and carried the chest all the way to Ponyville. When the chest submerged in the ground, a crystal castle rose from the spot. The Mane Six then flashed before the entrance and one by one, they were reverted back to their normal selves.

Rarity exclaimed at the sight of the castle, "Sweet Celestia! Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?"

Twilight asked, "But…whose is it?"

A voice said from behind them, "I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight."

The Mane Six gasped when they turned to see the three alicorn princesses, restored to their former glory! When Rarity fainted, Twilight sheepishly grinned, "She'll be fine."

 _Soon after Twilight was made the Princess of Friendship, she sent Scorpan back to his own kingdom to rule in his brother's place. The royal sisters Celestia and Luna then appointed the Mane Six and Spike as guardians of Equestria. Twilight's brother Shining Armor, Applejack's brother Big Macintosh, and Princess Cadance herself joined their council. From then on, they were known as the Foalympians. All together, they would embark on many adventures. But it was only a matter of time before their council would grow some more._


	4. Cadance, the Princess of Love

**_AN: This chapter is based on the Pygmalion myth._**

 _It had been so long since Cadance ruled the Crystal Empire. It was at least a couple of decades ago when Tirek invaded Equestria and threw her and the royal sisters into Tartarus. The alicorns hardly aged during their imprisonment until they returned after Tirek's defeat. Cadance knew she had to fit back in, but nothing was the same anymore. She sensed the greatest change of all was the absence of the Crystal Heart. Without the ancient relic, the Crystal Empire couldn't spread love and goodness across Equestria. Luckily, it was found and returned to its rightful place._

 _Just as she had before she was imprisoned, she ruled with wisdom and compassion for her subjects. And now that she was a part of Twilight's council, she had to be on call sometimes. Whenever the Foalympians needed her, she left her top guardsponies to keep the peace. Whether on-call or not, Cadance used her gift of love to help ponies. And it was on one special occasion that she used her powers to bring true love to life…_

Twilight was sorting through her books and putting them on the shelves. When she pulled one book from the pile…

"Yaah! Oh, girls, I didn't even know you were there."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were leaning against the books in the pile, virtually out of Twilight's view until she had grabbed the book that hid their faces.

Sweetie Belle apologized, "Sorry, Twilight."

Scootaloo said, "We're bored!"

Apple Bloom said, "Yeah, we wanna do somethin'!"

Twilight said as she shelved the book, "Girls, I know you're anxious to get your cutie marks, but I don't think you're old enough to be Foalympians. Besides, you're Cadance's attendants whenever we get together."

Scoots asked in confusion, "'Attendants'?"

AB said, "Yeah, I thought we were her helpers."

SB clarified, "Um…that's basically what attendants are."

Twilight said, "Well, here's a thought: why don't you get Ponyville ready for Cadance's visit tomorrow?"

SB cheered, "Yeah!"

Scoots smiled, "Great idea!"

AB said, "Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in welcoming parties! Let's go!"

As the CMC ran out of the library, Twilight said, "Good luck!"

The CMC inspected every booth and decoration. All seemed to pass with flying colors.

Apple Bloom said, "Well, we checked everything and it looks like we're all ready for Cadance's visit."

Sweetie Belle said, "She's going to love this!"

Scoots agreed, "Totally!" Just then, something caught her eye and she stared at the object of her attention.

SB said as she waved her hoof in front of Scoots' dazed face, "Scootaloo? Hello? Scootaloo? You home?"

The orange Pegasus pointed to something in front of her and said, "There…"

The other two girls looked in the direction Scootaloo was facing and became amazed as well. They uttered, "Whoa…"

In a pen beside a tent, a pig was sculpting figures from mud and clay. The girls couldn't believe that they were seeing this. They walked up to the edge of the pen and looked on with amazement.

Apple Bloom remarked about the statues, "Look at all those statues!"

Sweetie Belle said, "They're so pretty!"

Scootaloo said, "Totally awesome!"

The pig turned to them and said, "Thank you."

The CMC yelped and fell backwards in shock.

The pig, who had white sclera surrounding his black irises, leaned over the fence and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I guess it's not every day you meet a talking pig."

AB chuckled nervously, "Yeah. All the pigs on the farm never talked…much."

SB pointed out, "You're the first one."

The pig sighed, "And probably the only one. I haven't seen anyone else of my kind. Besides my master Teddie Safari, I'm lonely here. It would be nice to have a companion or two."

Scoots said, "Well, I'm not sure what a 'companion' is, but we can be your friends."

Sweetie Belle clarified, "Uh, Scootaloo? I'm sure that's what 'companion' means."

The Pegasus asked her friend, "What are you, a dictionary?"

The pig said, "Well, I'm sure being friends with you is very nice. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Pigmalion."

Apple Bloom said, "Nice to meet ya, Pigmalion! I'm Apple Bloom."

The unicorn said, "Sweetie Belle."

Scoots said, "Scootaloo."

Pigmalion chuckled, "Nice to meet all of you, girls."

SB asked, "So what are you making, Pigmalion?"

Pigmalion proudly showed off his work-in-progress as he said, "My dream girl. I haven't seen any female pigs like me, so I thought I'd create one that looked like me, only a girl." He sighed lovingly at his statue and continued, "What I'd give for her to be alive, so we could live happily ever after and create a new race of talking pigs together."

Just then, a female voice shouted out, "Pigmalion!"

The pig gasped, "I've got to go. Teddie's calling me. See you at the stage show tomorrow!" He then ran inside the tent.

Pinkie Pie had generously given the CMC ice cream cones while they sat at a bench. The fillies were thinking about their new friend Pigmalion.

Sweetie sighed, "Poor guy's so lonely without any pigs to talk to."

AB said, "Yeah, and the only pigs around here besides him don't talk."

Scoots said, "Maybe we should ask Teddie where Pigmalion came from."

When they asked Teddie, she shook her head and said, "I don't think there are any talking pigs other than Pigmalion. He was just wandering in the woods far from here and he just spoke to me, literally. It's nice that he has some friends in ya, but he makes a killer profit putting on shows and making sculptures. Tell ya what? If ya can find another talking pig, I'll let Pigmalion go with it. Do we have a deal?"

The CMC nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

The fillies then went to Fluttershy's cottage and told her everything about Pigmalion. They asked her to help them find another talking pig. The pale, light grayish gold Pegasus quietly said, "Another one? Oh, goodness. I think Pigmalion's the only one. I don't remember seeing or even reading about talking pigs. Maybe you should ask Twilight."

When the CMC consulted Twilight about the matter, she was intrigued that such a creature existed. She searched through every book she could find on magical creatures, but to no avail. She said, "I'm sorry, girls, but there's no record of talking pigs in any of the books."

SB asked, "But what about girl talking pigs?"

The alicorn said, "I don't think you're going to find them either."

AB thought for a moment and then cried in realization, "Wait a minute! Pigmalion said that he wanted his statue to come to life! It's a girl pig, so it would be perfect for him!"

Twilight rubbed her hoof against her chin and said, "Hmm…An animation spell to make simple objects move? I suppose that could work on Pigmalion's statue. Let me just find it and memorize it so I can cast it."

SB smiled, "Great! Then they'll have little talking piglets and live happily ever after!"

Twilight stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. She said to the CMC awkwardly, "Piglets? You never said anything about piglets. You see, the only way for Pigmalion to have piglets is if his partner is alive, not a walking statue. I think I'm at a dead end with making a statue _living_ , not just moving. I'm sorry, girls, but there's no spell that'll make an object come to life."

The CMC hung their heads in disappointment as Scoots said, "We understand. Thanks anyway." The fillies then walked out of the library in dismay.

The next day, everypony in Ponyville anticipated the arrival of Princess Cadance. Many waited at the train station to welcome her. Some, even the CMC, held out banners.

AB asked her friends, "Do ya think she's gonna like this here banner?"

Scoots said confidently, "Of course she will. We're her attendants!"

A filly next to them scoffed. She was Diamond Tiara, one of the most popular ponies in school. She often had Silver Spoon by her side and teased ponies with no cutie marks.

DT said, "I think Princess Cadance made a mistake picking you three. You have no cutie marks! We, on the other hand, have our cutie marks, not to mention our social standing…"

As the rich filly continued about the reasons why she and Silver Spoon should've been picked, SB said to her friends, "I think she's jealous."

AB and Scoots rolled their eyes because they already knew that. Scoots said sarcastically, "You think?"

Suddenly, a crystal train tooted down the tracks. When it pulled the brakes, everypony had to cover their ears. The train quickly came to a stop in front of the station. A fanfare blasted before the door opened and two guards came out. A red carpet rolled out and light shined behind Cadance as she walked out of the door.

Cadance bowed before Twilight, who was in attendance, and said, "Your Highness."

Twilight, unsure what to do, bowed and said, "Your Highness."

When Cadance rose, she chuckled, "I'm just teasing, Twilight. We're friends. We don't have to be so formal."

She nodded towards the guards and they stepped back onto the train. When the crystalline locomotive chugged away, Cadance greeted the crowd of ponies with open arms. When she was starting to go into Ponyville, the CMC caught up with her.

Cadance smiled, "Hello, girls. Anything new happened in Ponyville?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Eeyup!"

Scootaloo explained, "We made friends with a talking pig!"

Cadance stopped and asked in a surprised tone, "Wait. Did you say 'talking pig'?"

Sweetie Belle said, "Yep! He makes pretty sculptures and puts on shows!" She then sighed, "But he's lonely."

Cadance asked, "Lonely? Why?"

AB explained, "Because he's the only talking pig in the world."

Scoots said, "Believe us, we talked to Twilight and Fluttershy. They know a lot about books and animals, so we thought we'd ask. They tried to find something, but with no luck."

Cadance said, "I'm sorry your search didn't turn out well. But at least your friend has you three to care about him. May I see him?"

AB smiled, "Sure! This way!"

When the foursome walked up to Pigmalion's pen, SB told the pig, "Hi, Pigmalion! This is Princess Cadance. Cadance, this is Pigmalion."

Pigmalion bowed before the princess and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Cadance bowed her head in respect and said, "A pleasure to meet you too, Pigmalion." When she looked at the sculptures he made, she remarked, "Oh, my! Those are wonderful works of art! You created all of them?"

The pig nodded, "Yes, Princess. I'm very artistic. It's helped Teddie rake in the money. She's my master, by the way."

"Your master? That's horrible!"

"Not really. She's mostly nice to me."

"Still, no one should keep you as a pet. You are a living, talking being and you deserve to be as free as the ponies in Equestria."

AB said, "Well, Teddie did say that the only way she'll let Pigmalion go is if we find another talking pig like him."

Cadance asked, "Oh? And what might happen then?"

SB said, "They'll live happily ever after!"

Scoots said dejectedly, "Yeah, but Pigmalion's the only one. And we can't make his statue become another pig."

Pigmalion said in a surprised tone, "What? You wanted to bring my statue to life…for me?"

Cadance asked, "Wait, statue?"

"Oh, yes!" Pigmalion then brought forth his girl pig sculpture. "This is my statue. It's basically a girl version of me. I created her so I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. I want to meet someone like her and live happily ever after with her." As he talked, he gazed lovingly at his statue.

Cadance knew Pigmalion was in love with his statue. She saw all the signs. But if there wasn't another pig like Pigmalion in the world, then how…? She then got a brilliant idea. She was gifted in love magic, so maybe…

Cadance told the pig and the CMC, "You know, I think I have an idea."

Teddie started the show and a crowd of ponies drew near the stage. She told them, "Fillies and gentlecolts, thank ya for being here today! I promise that this show will be extraordinary beyond compare! Friends, may I give ya…Pigmalion!"

Pigmalion then walked forth from the curtains and bowed before the crowd. After they cheered, the pig performed his acts. When he was finished, the ponies stomped their hooves in applause.

Teddie then said to the crowds, "All right, everypony! This is where ya give a challenge for Pigmalion. Pick one thing for him to do and if he accepts, he'll follow it through to the end."

A voice spoke, "I have a challenge for Pigmalion."

Everypony turned in shock to see Princess Cadance climb the stairs to the stage.

Teddie took off her hat and said, "Why, princess! It's an honor for ya to be here today! So what didya have in mind for Pigmalion?"

Cadance said after she got on the stage, "Nothing too difficult. I just need him to kiss one of his statues."

The ponies gasped, thinking that the princess was going to humiliate him onstage. But surprisingly, Pigmalion was calm about it.

Cadance continued, "If the statue comes to life, you have to let Pigmalion go."

Teddie said, "Kiss a statue to life?" She then scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. Why not? Go for it, Pigmalion."

The alicorn warned her, "Don't underestimate the power of love." She then whispered to Pigmalion, "Do it for love, Pigmalion."

After she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Pigmalion brought out the statue of his dream girl. He thought of every bit of love he felt for it and kissed it on the lips. Not long after Pigmalion planted the kiss, a light emanated from the statue and the clay and mud broke off. Where his statue once was, a female pig now stood! Everypony but Cadance gasped at the sight, but the princess was relieved that the plan worked.

Teddie breathed, "I…I don't believe it…"

Pigmalion embraced his sweetheart and said, "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

His dream girl said, "Mine, too! I'm alive and I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

The ponies applauded when the pigs kissed.

Teddie sighed sadly, "Well, a deal's a deal. I suppose I'll let them go now."

Pigmalion told her, "Now, wait a minute. I think we're good where we're at. Besides, we might not find somepony who cares as much as you do."

Teddie gushed, "Awww…"

Cadance asked the girl pig, "So, what's your name going to be?"

The pig giggled, "I think I better let Pigmalion do the choosing. After all, he created me."

Pigmalion contemplated, "Now, let's see. How about Miss Piggy?"

Apple Bloom clarified, "Um…I'm sure that name's already taken."

The artist pig said, "Hmm…How about Piglatea?"

His sweetheart said, "Piglatea. I love it!"

Teddie said, "Welcome to the world, Piglatea! You'll fit right in!"

The crowd then erupted in applause.


End file.
